1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually operated mixer which is mobile, and in which the mixing container can be removed and carried to the work area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary for individuals such as home owners to mix small batches of cement and aggregate for odd jobs around the home. Most commonly this is done by placing the materials to be mixed in a wheel barrel or on a flat surface and shoveling the materials together until mixing has been achieved. This can be a messy chore because the materials are often spattered about the mixing area and the spatters, wheel barrel, carrying container, shovel, and the like must all be scrupulously hosed down or washed off before the materials set up as hardened concrete. If an electric mixer is used, there is the added hazard of electrical shock to persons working in the vicinity of the mixer, particularly when water is present.
If the odd job or task requires use of cement in the house, most home owners do not attempt to mix the materials at the job site. Instead, the materials are mixed elsewhere and are laboriously carried to the job site.